U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,332, issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Robert Pargee, Jr., entitled "Television Compressed Audio", discloses the essential method and means for impressing sound upon a video waveform. A reverse process recovers the original sound signal. Unless gain adjustment is provided at the playback of the video signal, variations in equipment and recording media may result in a signal amplitude that is larger or smaller than the full scale capability of the ADC device. A signal of less amplitude than full scale reduces the signal to quantizing-noise ratio. A signal of greater amplitude than full scale causes overscale and hard limiting of the ADC, with subsequent clipping of the audio output amplitude.